


A Shocking Turn of Events

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, i'm sorry for the pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: The reader is having trouble controlling her powers. Maybe the silver haired speedster can help?





	A Shocking Turn of Events

(Y/N) sighed and flopped down on the couch. She had shocked Natasha… Again.

She let out a sigh. Feeling a gust of wind, she looked over to see Pietro now sitting at her side.

“What is the matter with you, prinţesă?” asked the speedster.

“I, uh… I shocked Nat again.”

Pietro chuckled.

“Is that all? You know Red deserves it sometimes…”

(Y/N) laughed a bit.

“That’s not the point, Piet. I’m supposed to be learning how to control my powers, but it’s just getting worse…”

“Hey,” he started seriously, “You will be okay. Wanda and I had the same problem when we first got our powers. I kept running into everything because I always misjudged my speed. I didn’t know how much power I had.

And Wanda, she used to break everything she tried to levitate because she didn’t realize her own strength.” He smiled. “You will be okay, it just takes practice. And I think that the Avengers will be much better mentors than HYDRA, yes?”

(Y/N) smiled. “Thanks Pietro. I just need a bit more training, I guess.”

“I could help you with that sometime...” Pietro suggested. “If you want…”

(Y/N) hoped she wasn’t blushing. Wanda and Natasha were the only ones who knew about her crush on the silver-haired Sokovian, but she’d made them swear not to interfere--especially Wanda. (Y/N) couldn’t imagine the chaos that would ensue if his sister got involved.

“That would be great...” she said with a shy smile.

Pietro grinned.

“See you tomorrow, then?”

(Y/N) nodded, still smiling as the speedster disappeared in a streak of blue. Then, she realized what she’d just agreed to.

_What have I gotten myself into…_

 

It had all started so innocently. Pietro met her in the training room and told her to blow some stuff up.

“Ouch!” he hissed.

“I’m sorry!” (Y/N) said in a panicked tone.

She clasped her hands to her chest, backing away from him.

“This was a bad idea, I’m going to end up hurting you…”

Pietro reached out, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“No, dragă, you are doing fine. You just need more experience.”

(Y/N) didn’t meet his eyes.

“Piet…”

He took her hands despite her nervous protests. “I trust you.” He looked her in the eyes, smiling in encouragement. ”Now, try again.” He nodded at one of the practice dummies. “Focus your energy just on the mannequin, don’t let it jump anywhere else.”

(Y/N) concentrated on the electricity flowing through her veins, attempting to aim it directly at her target. The bolts surged from her hands, blasting the dummy across the room. “I did it!” She jumped in excitement, throwing her arms around Pietro, but quickly pulled away, realizing the randomness of her outburst.

“Sorry…” she blushed.

Pietro was slightly caught off guard, but flashed his normal dazzling smile anyway.

“No, it’s okay… I do not mind.”

Then, he smiled mischievously. “In fact…”

He suddenly darted forward, pressing his lips against hers.

“Wh-what was…” (Y/N) stuttered after he had pulled away.

“That was me saying that I like you too.” he said, smirking flirtatiously.

At her confused (and slightly panicky) expression, Pietro explained.

“Wanda told me…” he admitted. “I didn’t believe her at first. I did not think that someone as amazing as you could possibly be interested in me!”

(Y/N) blushed, but laughed.

“First of all, I need to have a serious talk with your sister--I’m not sure whether to thank her or smack her… And second of all, you better believe it, Speedy.”

She smiled as he chuckled.

“You know, when Stark finds out, he will call us ‘Speedy and Sparky’ for the rest of our lives…” Pietro observed.

(Y/N) laughed.

“I think I can live with that.”


End file.
